Max
Max is a red male dragon with dark-red chest and underbelly, four silver horns on both sides of his head, a silver tail-blade, dark-brown fur on his head to his back and light-blue eyes. History In Flames' Temptation Max was first seen in the throne-room of the Dragon kingdom palace with Queen Sharley, when Flames returned back from his hunting lesson with Kelden. While Sharley was with Flames, Max talked with Kelden about Flames' behavior towards other dragon's and suggested that Flames should go to school like normal young dragons. Later, when Flames was asleep he talked about it with Sharley and after a while she agreed with him. Sharley also suggested to Max that they should invite the captain of the royal guard, Lorenzo and his family to dinner, because Lorenzo has a daughter named Cross, who is around the same age as Flames is and she could become Flames' first friend and Max agreed. The next day Max talked with Lorenzo and invited him and his family to dinner and after he agreed, he returned back to the throne room. At the throne-room Max was speaking with kelden, when Flames parged in and asked his father why he invited a guard to dinner. When Flames said Lorenzo was nothing to them, Max told him to be quiet. Angry, he told Flames that he will not be going to his lesson with Kelden as a punishement for speaking badly of a roayl guard captain. Later at dinner, when Sharley brought Flames in Max was speaking with Lorenzo and his wife Edith. When he saw Flames, he gave him a look and hoped he behaved tonight before walking to greet them together with Lorenzo and Edith. After the dinner, Max agreed togehter with Sharley, Lorenzo and Edith that Cross was welcomed to visit them every weekend, so she could play with Flames. One day shortly after the dinner party, Max found out that he was going to be a father again for Sharley was pregnant again. They told about this to Flames on that same day. All three of them spend the rest of the evening togehter. On the day, when Sharley layed the egg, Max was in there with Sharley and when it was over, he called Flames to come inside to see the egg. When Flames asked was the baby inside the egg a boy or a girl, Max placed his paw gently on the egg and replied that it was a girl. Glad to see his son happy, Max rupped his head to Sharley's. Pretty soon the egg hatched into a little pale-golden dragoness, who Flames named Caipirinha just like max and Sharley had promised he could do. Because Max and Sharley we're too busy with royal stuff, Flames spend most of his time watching Caipirinha. When Captain Lorenzo's father passed away and he neede to be with his old mother, Max granted him some vacation time. 2 year's later, during the summer season max and Sharley had told Flames about they're decision to let him attend school that year, because he was finally old enough and four years after that Caipirinha started school. When Flames was on 7th grade in school, Max told him that in two more years after he graduated Flames could start his training to be king. Max also told him that in two year's he'll be old enough to make big decisions, such as picking himself a future queen, who will then join him on his royal lessons. Max even asked Flames if he already had someone in mind and he did. One day, Caipirinha had made a friend named Don in school and asked Max and Sharley if he could come to dinner the next day. Max agreed to this and said that Don's parent's we're welcomed too. At dinner, when Don and his parents came Max greeted Don's father Tyrone at first, but when he turned to greet Don's mother, he recogniced her as an old childhood friend Crystal. Max told everyone, that he anhis brother Andy use to be friends with Crystal and Andy had even dated her for a while, but it ended soon, because Crystal didn't love Andy enough the way he did. Max asked Crystal to have a private convertasion with her and told her that after she and her family moved, Andy tried to find her and some time later, he was discovered under a pile of rubble, dead. They talked about it for the rest of the evening and later after Don and his parent's had left home, Caipirinha asked Max what he had talked about with Crystal, but Max didn't want to tell it, so he looked at Sharley beggin for her to help and Sharley took Caipirinha to bed. Five year's later, Max wedded Flames and Cross and after the wedding Max teached both Flames and Cross about royal stuff, but eventually he noticed that Flames didn't attend most of the lessons at all. One day, Flames and Cross informed max and Sharley that Cross was pregnant and while Sharley, Caipirinha and Don, who was now engaged to Caipirinha congratulated Cross, max spoke with Flames about him missing so many lesson's. When he said if Flames wanted to be a good king, Flames snapped at him. They argued and it ended with Flames pushing max on the ground and growling to his face. Max was left in horror as he watched his son leave the room. Flames' bad attitude continued and he ofted growled at Max and he had no choice but to make a difficult decision. Because Flames didn't seem to take his future as King seriously, then he shouldn't be king. Unknowing, Flames' and Cross' daughter Blue had heard him and went to tell her father and Flames came running in the throne-room. Flames was speaking with Caipirinha and Don, when he parched in and yelled at Max. He told Flames that he needed to prove, he could be king, but Flames just growled at him. When Caipirinha tried to calm her brother down and Flames snapped at her too, saying that no one is allowed to touch the king, Max made up his mind. He informed that Flames was no longer the crown-prince and that caipirinha will take his place as the heir to the throne and this will be informed to the rest of the kingdom in two days. The next day, Max was alone in the throne room, when Flames came in. Max asked Flames what he wanted and Flames was suprised that his father even cared about what he wanted. When Max tried to talk to him, Flames cut him of saying that if he cannot be king, he will take it and attacked Max. Max was terrified and tried to get away, but Flames was too strong. He asked Flames what he was doing and told his to let him go, but Flames refused. He said that Max needed to die, so that he could have what he wanted. Max told him that if he killed him, they would never let him be king then. Flames just laughed and informed his father that they will never know it was him who killed him and sank his teeth to Max's throat. He watched Flames in the eyes and saw nothing but burning hatred before everything went dark and he collapsed on the floor, with Flames still standing on top of him. Flames' lie about how Max died didn't work, because Sharley had seen everything. Soon everyine heard about Max's death and Flames' betrayal. Kin MOTHER: Serah FATHER: Matt BROTHER: Andy WIFE: Sharley SON: Flames DAUGHTER: Caipirinha GRANDMOTHER'S: Susan (Maternal) GRANDFATHER'S: Dini (Maternal) SON-IN-LAW: Don DAUGHTER-IN-LAW: Cross Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dragons Category:Flames' Temptation Category:King's Category:Royalty Category:Father's Category:Deceased